Simbaladdin
LionKingRulezAgain1's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin\Prince Ali - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Princess Jasmine - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *The Genie - Timon (The Lion King) *Abu - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1½) *Rajah - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Sultan - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *lago - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gazeem the Thief - Banzai (The Lion King) *Razoul - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Guards - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) *The Magic Carpet as Itself *The Magic Lamp as Itself *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *The Peddler - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Ladies Laughing ta Aladdin - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Balcony Harem Girls - Bruma, Kairel, and Phanty (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Balcony Harem Girls - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Fat Ugly Woman - Ma (The Lion King 1½) *Two Hungry Children - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Melman and Marty (Madagascar) *Prince Achmed - Alex (Madagascar) *Omar The Melon Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Horton (Horton Hearts a Who (1970)) *Nutt Seller - King Julien (Madagascar) *Necklace Seller - Maurice (Madagascar) *Fish Seller - Rico (Madagascar) *Fire Eater as Himself *Boy wanting an apple - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Apple Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Camel Abu as Himself *Horse Abu as Himself *Duck Abu as Himself *Ostrich Abu as Himself *Turtle Abu as Himself *Car Abu as Himself *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Dog Genie - Pongo Dalmatians) *Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Old Man Genie - ??? (Spongebob Squarepants) *Little Boy Genie - Katie (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Fat Man Genie - Mr Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *75 Golden Camel - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Brids (Horton Hears a Who (1970)) *Exotic Type Mammals - Manny (Ice Age) *Leopard Genie - Baby Alex (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) *Goat Genie - ??? *Harem Genie - Gia (Madagascar 3) *Teacher Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *One of Flamingos as himself *Rajah as Cub - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Gigantic Genie HellHound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jafar's Snake Staf as itself *Chearlider Genie as Thimselves *Snake Jafar as himself *Genie Genie as himself Scene *Simbaladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Simbaladdin - Part 2 - Simba on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Simbaladdin - Part 3 - Simba Fights with Alex/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Simbaladdin - Part 4 - Princess Nala's Dream *Simbaladdin - Part 5 - Scar and Mufasa's Conversation/Nala Runs Away *Simbaladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Marcet Place/Scar's Evil Plan *Simbaladdin - Part 7 - Simba Arrested *Simbaladdin - Part 8 - Simba Escapes with a Mandrill *Simbaladdin - Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Simbaladdin - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Simbaladdin - Part 11 - The All-Power Timon (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Simbaladdin - Part 12 - The All-Power Timon (Part 2) *Simbaladdin - Part 13 - Mufasa Upbraids Scar *Simbaladdin - Part 14 - Simba's First Wish *Simbaladdin - Part 15 - Scar Makes his Move/"Prince Simba" *Simbaladdin - Part 16 - Mufasa Rides on the Carpet *Simbaladdin - Part 17 - Simba Argues with Timon/Simba Goes to Nala *Simbaladdin - Part 18 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Simbaladdin - Part 19 - Simba Almost Spills the Beans/Simba and Nala's Kiss *Simbaladdin - Part 20 - Simba Gets Ambushed/Timon Saves Simba's Life *Simbaladdin - Part 21 - Scar Gets Exposed *Simbaladdin - Part 22 - Simba's Depression/Zazu Steals the Lamp *Simbaladdin - Part 23 - Mufasa's Annuncement/Timon's New Master is Scar *Simbaladdin - Part 24 - Scar's Dark Wishes *Simbaladdin - Part 25 - "Prince Simba (Reprise)" *Simbaladdin - Part 26 - The End of the Earth *Simbaladdin - Part 27 - Simba Vs. Scar (Part 1) *Simbaladdin - Part 28 - Simba Vs. Scar (Part 2) *Simbaladdin - Part 29 - Simba Vs. Scar (Part 3) *Simbaladdin - Part 30 - Happy End in Agrabah *Simbaladdin - Part 31 - End Credits Voice *Scott Weinger as Simba *Robin Williams as Timon and Kaa *Linda Larkin as Nala *Johnathan Freeman as Scar *Gilbert Gottfried as Zazu *Douglas Seale as Mufasa *Frank Welker as Uncle Max Cave of Wonders and Pumbaa *Jim Cummings as Colonel Hathi and Shere Khan *Corey Burton as Alex *Charlie Adler as Banzai [[Category:LionKingRulezAgain1] Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoof